Random Drabbles
by Kyaki
Summary: Random drabbles of mine. Characters vary, as do ratings. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Piles

**_Piles  
_**Community/challenge: n/a  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Piles  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: Character death, sadness in general (which I dont often write)

-

Ever since the mission, Ino had gone on a bit of a binge, and the bags were piling up on the table. The day Shikamaru came in and saw the mound, he made to throw them out, but her voice carried pitifully from the couch in the next room over.

"Don't..."

And because he was the only one who really understood, he sat down next to her. Her eyes puffy and she looked like she might start crying again at a hairs notice, and he wondered if he was just as bad off. She leaned into him instead of trying to sink further into the couch as he thought she might have done, and one arm went around her shoulders.

His free hand was held out, and she searched around at the bottom of the bag, and then frowned at him. He'd have to get another if he wanted any chips, because the one she held was dry for all but one.

So he looked around and found another on the table next to him, unopened, and she dropped hers to the ground, where a pile had formed since she stopped willing herself to get up.

Together, they continued to save all the Last Chips in hopes of him coming back to claim them.


	2. Fame

**_Fame  
_**Community/challenge: n/a  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Fame  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Itachi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

Itachi is famous.

He did not see why it was so important to live a life of righteousness, did not understand what harm there was in being the bad guy.

Like any other ninja, he could have gone down with the best of them, been engraved for eternity in a rock and when someone's eyes scanned over his name they could say "oh, look, another Uchiha" and move on and know that he was great for that brief moment.

But that wasn't enough.

Instead of a rock he gets scrolls, chapters, all of which are on him and sometimes only him. His stats and rank are memorized by each member of the ANBU squad. He's one of those people that parents warn other parents not to let their kids grow up to be like.

_This_, he knows, is the recognition he deserves.


	3. Adaptations

**_Adaptations  
_**Community/challenge: For **infinitefirefly**.  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Adaptations  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Gaara, Temari  
Rating: PG-15  
Warnings/notes: Implied naughties, sandcest.

-

When they'd first touched, she was frightened by how gentle he was, and he by her roughness. They were used to things that were harsh and fast and far from real, but she didn't try to understand it like he did, only tried to match whatever came her way. Match and dominate.

The second time, instead of dominating the soft touch, she fell limp under it, thrilled by it, soaking in the warmth of want instead of need. He continued at his own pace, learning, wanting, needing, existing.

Gaara was amazed how he'd become the one who knew, and Temari the one who had to slow down and take the time to learn. Though, she occasionally showed him a skill he never knew and things switched for the time, and it was maybe their differences that kept them coming back.


	4. He is But a Fool

_**He is but a Fool**_  
Community/challenge: n/a  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: He is but a Fool  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Sai, Shikamaru  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

"You smell familiar..."

It was Konoha, it was Home, and people Sasuke would have rather forgotten. It was maddening, sometimes, to have this reminder, to have someone urging him to connect to what he tried so hard to break away from.

"Do I?"

Sai was no better than Naruto, sometimes, and Sasuke could never fully place why it was him he put up with; they were both smiling idiots and maybe it was because Naruto broke from that cycle, that he learned and hurt himself. Sasuke was supposed to be someone's knight in shining armor--mister Tall, Dark and Handsome--like all the girls used to say. He wanted to keep someone sheltered, he didn't want to be like Itachi and let innocence shatter.

Maybe it was because Sai was strong enough to sneak into Orochimaru's hideout, and Sasuke still admired strength.

Maybe it was because everything about Sai screamed "you don't understand me" and Sasuke did, with a simple whirl of his eyes. Sasuke enjoyed the power he had over Sai because he _knew_ and Sai _didn't_.

He made himself into Sai's knight, and loyally protected him from anything that might change him.

"And what do I smell like?"

Sasuke never gave an answer, and left Sai to be the smiling idiot.


	5. Attention Please

_**Attention Please**_  
Community/challenge: Requested by sushigirl27 of LJ; KankuroKiba. Rain.  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Attention Please  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Kiba, Kankuro  
Rating: R  
Warnings/notes: Not all that graphic smut. In the rain. :3

-

Kiba vaguely remembered the argument, or how it lead to _this_.

-

They'd been alone on the nineteenth training ground. Akamaru and Karasu had been left back at Kiba's apartment.

"Yahoo! Come on, slowpoke!"

Kiba was running in the rain for the hell of it, splashing through the mud, and catching the drops with his mouth, though he didn't really know why Kankuro was there. He hadn't bothered to ask.

Kankuro had wound up saying something about how it rained too much in Konoha, standing off to the side, under a tree, and Kiba made the immature response that it rained far too little in Suna.

Eventually, he'd pulled off his jacket, too heavy thanks to the mud and water that was weighing it down, and tossed it at Kankuro. The other wound up getting covered, just as Kiba was.

"Ah, suck it up. If you're that worried about a little mud, then take your shirt off. It cant get dirty then, huh?" He flung some mud, which the puppet master avoided.

Kiba couldn't recall exactly what had been said after that, though it somehow lead to him tackling Kankuro into the mud. He worked desperately to yank the others shirt off, further smudging the wet paint.

What had possessed him to do that, again?

Somehow, the tables turned, and Kankuro had decided that since he was now shirtless, Kiba would be too, and...

and...

Shit, _what had happened_?

All he knew, through his haze, was whatever Kankuro was doing with his hands while he forced him further into the mud, and that he rather liked it. He wasn't sure if that was his voice begging for something, but he knew it wasn't Kankuro's.

Their clothes were gone--they'd probably been gone for a while now and he just didn't notice, preoccupied with his mouth clashing against Kankuro's, pushing desperately against his touch.

Finally, he came to a screaming finale, Kankuro following suit, though much more quietly, forehead resting on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba thought he heard Kankuro mutter something about how Kiba was an ass, and all his clothes were destroyed or whatever.

Its not like Kiba paid any attention anyway.


	6. Brushes

**_Brushes  
_**Community/challenge: Request by **mofoslotmachine**; InoTema. Futurefic, bickering, general happiness.  
Also posted to: **narutoyurithon**

Title: Brushes  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Ino, Temari  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

"Hey, quit it!"

Ino frowned, her hands moving to her hips when Temari tried to bat the brush away for the umpteenth time. "Temari, its just a knot. Don't be such a sissy."

"Sissy?! I'm no sissy!" She jumped to her feet--her intent obviously to make a run for it, _again_--, only to have Ino calmly press her shoulder back so that she was back on the stool, and kept that one hand there as she went around to the back and planned to continue wordlessly. Temari, however, still had plenty left to say. "I just don't appreciate you t--_erk_--tugging on my hair like this!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, _something_ had to be done with it. Those four tufts you've been sporting for the past few years look horrible."

Another grab for the brush was made, but Ino avoided it, and went to working on the hair falling over her ear.

"I _like_ my hair, thanks." She grabbed again, catching more of Ino's hand than she did the offending brush, but it worked all that same. The glare she gave when she pulled the brush away and turned her head to look at Ino was one of her trademarks; anyone but Ino was very likely to cower from it.

Ino released the brush, which Temari adjusted her hold on and pulled away further. Her wrist being caught when Ino circled around again to her front was something that caught her by surprise, though, her glare dying out as Temari saw the smirk on the other girls face. "Well, _I_ don't, and that's what matters, right?"

"I don't see what's so bad." She averted her gaze, and her head followed--that one sign on the door leading to the back room of the flower shop was rather interesting to see backwards, from the other side of the glass.

Ino took the chance to lean down playfully biting her ear, and keeping close as she spoke. "I like your hair loose, and unless you want me to start cutting the ties, I suggest you start wearing your hair how I'm putting it."

At that, Temari dropped the brush, and turned her attention back to Ino. "You only like my hair down--"

"In the bedroom, right."

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

The brush was abandoned for some kisses that included slamming Temari against that door she'd been so interested in earlier. At some point, Ino was sure she'd heard the ding of the front door telling a customer had come in; they were in the back room, what did it matter? Plus, she was certain Temari enjoyed her exhibitionist habits, even though she wouldn't admit it.

However, Ino decided that when he left, she'd have to put up the 'out to lunch' sign.


	7. Cravings

Community/challenge: Request from a freind -- KakaKure. Ramen, Blushes, Rain, Pregnant!Kure, Hope.  
Also posted to: Nowhere.

Title: Cravings  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Kakashi, Kurenai  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: They're both characters I am unfamiliar with writing but I hope for the best. (: Kakashi's perving a little, and Kurenai's a bit moody.

* * *

-

"I'm back."

"Oh, good." Kurenai sat at the kitchen table, back to the door, flipping through a magazine. Kakashi started pulling off his vest, and she caught the sound of water dripping into the carpet. "Is it raining?" She turned another page, eyes scanning over an article disinterestedly.

"Pouring, actually," he said, putting the soaked vest on a hanger on the wall.

"Is that why it took you so long?" She finally turned to look at him, though it was still mostly over her shoulder.

"Saa, that, and no ones open at this hour of the night. I actually had to go pester Naruto."

She laughed. "Well, you got it, at least. He didn't put up a fight?"

"No, he's been better about giving up his ramen, lately," he said lightheartedly, stepping into the kitchen even though he wasn't completely disposed of all his wet articles just yet. He leaned over the table, single eye showing his smile, which suited his teasing tone. "You've been craving it enough."

"I cant help that." Her cheeks flared. She'd taken her weight gain and cravings to heart, no matter how many times he told her how 'cute' he thought it was. Cute? Cravings were _not_ cute. Maybe her bulge of a stomach had a bit of a 'cute' look, but not the cravings.

"Calm down, calm down." He put his hands up in a mock defense. "Look, I can make it all better." He reached down to shake the bag hanging from his elbow. She perked at the rustle of the plastic bag, expression a bit hopeful, and her mouth opened, but he got to answer before she asked. "Shrimp flavored, of course."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi. It means a lot that you're helping me."

He gave a small wave over his shoulder while filling the cup with water before putting it in the microwave. His hands paused over the buttons. "How do you like it?"

"A little hard."

"Oh?" He typed in the time, and the playfulness was back in his tone. "You know, I was expecting to hear you like it softer. They say the ones who like it soft are romantics. I'm sure you can guess about those who like it ha--"

"And I'm sure you can guess that I'm going to tell you to stop reading Jiraiya-san's books," she cut him off, rolling up her magazine and throwing it at him. The roll didn't last half its flight, and he didn't let it hit him, but she felt better anyway. "Anyway, I _am_ a romantic... kind of. When I _want_ to be."

"Hmm, of course, Kurenai."

"Come over here."

"Cant you come here? I'm waiting for your ramen to finish, you know."

"Oh, don't give me that." She crossed her arms, preparing to say the one thing that would get him to stop teasing her. "You're going to make a pregnant woman get up just to get a kiss from you?"

"No, I suppose I wont." He crossed the kitchen easily--nothing like the slow waddle she would have had, and leaned down for her to reach. She smiled at him, going to pull down the mask when she heard a small beep. "Oh, ramen's done." He moved back over to the food, far too quickly for her to have made a move to catch him, since it would have required her to lean forward further than her stomach would allow.

"Kakashi, get back here."

He ignored her order, swirling it with a chopstick. "My, it looks like I overcooked it."

Her words were short, "Good, its soft; I'm feeling romantic. Now just give me that kiss. You said you'd make sure I got past all my cravings, remember? Kakashi. Don't you dare take a bite. That's mine. --get over here."


	8. To Put It Simply

Community/challenge: The Naruto Kink Meme/Shino making noise.  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: To Put it Simply  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Shino, Ino  
Rating: R  
Warnings/notes: Smutty, but non-graphic.

* * *

-

Shino always wore as much as he could to bed. He had at least one undershirt on, or his pants were never fully pulled off, and his sunglasses never left his face. He was really quiet, too, which meant that Shino was, essentially, the same person in bed as he was elsewhere.

At least he wasn't sprouting random philosophies at inopportune moments. That would be the last straw for Ino.

Granted, she liked the rushed feeling of fucking with half her clothes on (her skirts were always fun like that), and the sunglasses sort of left it mysterious. Plus, what if his eyes were freaky? And he'd just be staring at her? _Ew._ No, thanks.

Still, she couldn't help but think that Shino was still entirely too quiet. She was known to make even the strongest men moan, and she sure as hell wasn't screwing Shino because she had romantic interests in him. Rather, Kiba had told her that there was no way she could get him to moan. It was one week later that she came back frustrated and pissy after she found out that Shino was painfully silent firsthand.

This, of course, didn't mean he was bad in bed. He wasn't on the top of Ino's "To-Do" list, but he wasn't _bad,_ not really. With a few pointers from Ino, queen of helping others improve (and all around princess), he'd be better off. She could help even the worst of cases.

"Okay, Shino, I'm going to make this very simple," she started as she began to pull his pants down, slowly, two fingers hooked in the elastic of his pants and the underwear beneath. She was half occupied with mouthing his erection though his pants, the fabric long since moist, and didn't rush the slow pull of the cloth.

"Hm?"

She let go of the hold her mouth had, pulling the pants halfway down his thighs. "Oh, it lives!" Ino had expressed her dislike for his silence a million and one times before, and his eyebrow simply ticked in response to that. "Anyway," she went on to say, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock as she poised in front of it, leaning over him on the bed (a bed! Who fucked in a bed anymore? She'd have to teach him some more exciting places, like... like behind the schoolhouse, or in the shower or something), "I'm going to make this very simple."

He nodded, and Ino continued, only after licking her lips.

"I'm not going to let go until you've moaned for me. If you're particularly hesitant to do that, then I'm going to wait until you scream my name or beg."

Shino wasn't given much time at all to question as her hand tightened to the living equivalent of a cock ring, and she went down on him. By the time the night was done, she had him moaning, moaning her name, and asking for her to _please just let go, ohgod **Ino**_. She never told him that she'd brought a mini-vibrator with her as a last resort, but thankfully she didn't have to use it on him. It would be sort of gross cleaning that afterwards, Ino figured.


End file.
